


Steal Something Else Tonight Won’t You?

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Masquerade Party, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: A masquerade party almost always guarantees a good time. Even if your an infamous Phantom Thief or famous Prince.





	Steal Something Else Tonight Won’t You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

Shuichi tugs at the mask covering his face. It's a simple navy blue one with gold trim. It doesn't even cover his face all that well, on top of being rather uncomfortable. He lets out a sigh. _ At least I don't have to do much. I just wish I didn't have to go, but this a required party. It's so I can look for suitable partners. So basically I just need to listen to a bunch of other kids fawn over me while I'm supposed to pick the ones I like best. He sighs once more and heads to leave his room. _ The party is starting soon, he needs to check in with his parents. Or well mainly his uncle as his parents are probably already doing something. Always busy huh?

 

The ballroom is decorated heavily. It's seemed rather excess in Shuichi's opinion, but that's just his parents for you. They love the flaunt, Shuichi got none of this want to flaunt. Thankfully his parents are so caught up in themselves they don't have time to make Shuichi flaunt as they do so often. Speaking of, his parents are lounging by their thrones, dress to the nines. Gold everywhere, even wearing their crowns. He internally cringes, in comparison, Shuichi is wearing a simple formal outfit to go with his mask. Thankfully in the chaos that is the ballroom, Shuichi spots his uncle.

 

He rushes over, “Uncle!”

 

Said man turns and smiles upon spotting his nephew, “Hey kid, look at you all dressed up. You excited for the party? Wait I mean the ‘ball.’”

 

Shuichi grimaces, “I would say I was, but you'd know I was lying.”

 

His uncle chuckles, “I can't say I wasn't expecting that kind of response. But still try to have a good time, who knows maybe you'll meet someone nice.”

 

Shuichi sticks out his tongue out lightly in disgust, “We both know how people are. The kids my parents approve of are selfish and the rest they don't approve of.”

 

His uncle gives a solemn smile, “True. But still, it worth a shot.”

 

Shuichi nods, “Alright, I'll try.”

 

His uncle claps him on the shoulder, smile brightly again, “That's the spirit kid!” He takes a step back, “Now I have to go help out. Go see if there's something you can do to help if you don't want to just sit idly.”

 

Shuichi nods and the two part ways. Though he wasn't interested in staying still, Shuichi didn't want to get in the way of the people setting up. So instead he heads out to the castle gardens nearby. As the sun still sits high the sky he sits on the bench in the shade of the tree. He looks up and watches the clouds. In a couple of minutes, the gates will open and people from all classes and walks of life will come in with masks and begin to dance. In a couple of minutes, he will be in there mingling. But for now, the prince is content sitting among the flora.

 

But time doesn't stop for peace and soon a couple minutes are up and Shuichi heads back inside. The ballroom is already beginning to flood with people. And Shuichi can't help but feel a spike of anxiety shoot through him at the sight. But he continues to move forward into the room. As he crosses the room he takes moments to briefly greet the visitors and occasionally stops to humor the occasional excited person. Nevertheless, he makes it to the other side of the room and leans against a nearby wall. Content to watch the ball rather than participate. 

 

But near the entrance of the room is another boy with far less than lawful intentions. A boy dressed up in white with a checkered mask and his name is Kokichi Ouma. Kokichi thinks himself rather interesting as he, unlike the others here, is not a citizen of this kingdom or nearby one nor was he invited. He, however, has a very special reason to be there. He's planning to steal the royal crowns. Either of the prince or the king and queen. Kokichi will take their crowns.

 

The Saihara family has flaunted their wealth enough. It's high time some chaos was made and they learned to not be so spoiled. A surprisingly noble cause for a thief to have. But he reasons he's not a normal thief, he's a Phantom Thief. Him and his crew known as DICE explore the realms stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Like the stories of Robin Hood. 

 

So Kokichi stands in the extravagant ballroom preparing to use this chance to sneak around and steal some crowns. It's a symbol and a sign for the Saiharas to change their ways. If not, well they'll lose a lot more than their crowns.

 

But before he sneaks off, he goes over what he knows about this family. There are the King and Queen with their only son. And rumors that the king’s brother and his wife work in the castle as well. So he needs to be on the lookout for all of them. The King and Queen always make a scene. While the brother quietly works. Unfortunately, no one really knows anything about the prince. A complete wildcard in his plans. He doesn't always like leaving things up to chance but for some reason the idea of what to expect from the prince being a complete mystery is exciting. But he chooses to focus on his mission, only one of them from DICE could get in, so they had let Kokichi go. They're counting on him to pull this off. 

 

So as much as he’d love to cause some minor chaos by messing with the ball's attendees. He favors fitting in this time, a lot of practice went into being able to seem like royalty anyways. As he steps further into the room he sees the king and queen, crowns carefully perched upon their heads. The prince, however, appears to be out of sight. If he’s not with his parents then he must be around the room mingling somewhere. Time to find him. Kokichi slides around the room with a practiced grace. However, none of the particularly dressed up people have a crown or even look similar to how the prince should be based on who’s his parents are. Kokichi looks around and notices some of the staff seem to be looking at him with some suspicion.  _ Shit, did I even do anything out of place? He pausing, Wait. Dammit, I’m wearing something very similar to my usual getup for theft. Staff always know the latest gossip, so of course, they would have heard of a thief dressed in all white. I need to do something to blend in further. _ Kokichi looks around for something to could help ease suspension when he spots a boy dressed in dark colors leaning against the wall looking rather uncomfortable.  _ Bingo. Hey, stranger looks like it’s time to dance. _ Kokichi walks up to the stranger. Gold eyes peer through the dark mask at Kokichi. Kokichi smirks, “Heeeey Emo-chan~ having fun leaning against the wall?” He leans forward, balancing on his heels.

 

The golden eye boy blinks, “Emo-chan?” he mumbles.

 

Kokichi nods, “Yup, yup!” He points at the boy, “Look at you wearing dark clothes and hiding during a ball. Obviously emo.”

 

The boy pouts, “I’m not hiding.”

 

Kokichi’s smirk widens to an uncomfortable level, “Suuure~. Now here’s an idea, instead of pouting by a wall you come out onto the floor and dance.”

 

The boy looks over to the side. Shifting in place, “Who would I even dance with. Everyone either already has a partner or is busy doing something else.”

 

Kokichi gets in the boy’s face, “Me obviously,” he teases.

 

The boy's eyes widen and jaw slightly drops and he turns back to Kokichi revealing a slight blush under his mask. Kokichi snorts and holds out a hand, “Mind if I have this dance Emo-chan~?”

 

The boy hesitantly puts his hand in Kokichi’s, blush spreading further across his face. He still manages to find his voice as Kokichi pulls him further into the room, “I- I have a name you know?”

 

Kokichi tilts his head, slightly looking back, “Most people do. And you never told me yours Emo-chan~.”

 

The boy’s grip tightens slightly, “Shuichi. I- My name is Shuichi.”

 

Kokichi turns around, having pulled them nearly into the center of the room. He pulls Shuichi into a waltz, “What a fun name Shuichi-chan~ I’m Kokichi,” He knows he shouldn’t give his name out like that. But it’s like Shuichi would ever see him again or even recognize him if he did. 

 

Shuichi is both in awe and confused by this stranger.  _ Kokichi, that’s what he said his name was. I’ve never heard of any royalty or their children having such a name. And yet he manages to hold himself as if he was a noble and dances as if he’s received lessons from the finest in the kingdom. Though I must admit there’s something familiar about him. But I don’t believe I’ve ever met him in my life. _ He continues to mull on this whilst waltz with Kokichi.

 

But the peace doesn’t last long as Kokichi interrupts his thoughts, “Penny for your thoughts Shuichi-chan~?” Shuichi startles as he says that. Kokichi just laughs, “You looked deep in thought, so you must tell me what you were thinking. I bet it was something dirty. Oh my! How inappropriate Shuichi-chan! We just met after all!” Shuichi sputters and blushes a furious red as he tries and fails to defend himself. Kokichi just laughs again, “Okay! Okay! I’m just messing with you. But I guess you really have one hell of a thing on your mind.”

 

Shuichi looks away and tries to will his blush to go down, “I knew that,” he looks back to Kokichi, “It’s just you seem familiar somehow.”

 

Kokichi smirks, “Wow what a bad pick-up line. You’re going to have to try harder than that Shuichi-chan.”

 

Shuichi’s blush somehow worsens, “I’m being serious here!”

 

Kokichi still looks to be having the time of his life, “Awww, but I’m pretty sure I’d never forget you if we met. So we can’t possibly know each other.”

 

Shuichi looks down at their feet, still moving with the song being played in the background, “I know we haven’t met. But still . . .” _ I feel like I know him. There’s something about the violet in his eyes and hair; not to mention all the white. . . Wait a minute. The staff was talking about something earlier this week. Uncle assured me it was just gossip, but I don’t think it was. That’s it!  _ Shuichi’s eye widen.

 

The teasing tone never leaving Kokichi’s voice as he says, “Looks like you’ve just realized something. What did you get a vision of the future and found out we are going to be taken over by horses!?” Stars in his eyes as he asks this. 

 

Shuichi shakes his head, “No. I know who you are.”

 

Kokichi tilts his head, eyebrows raised, “Oh? Is that so, mind telling me who you think I am then?” A smile still lightly on his face.

 

Steeling his resolve Shuichi says, “You’re the infamous Phantom Thief. I mean the white getup and the purple hair and eyes are kind of dead giveaways when you think about it. But . . .” Shuichi looks away, “If your the Phantom Thief,” He looks back confusion clear in his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Nishishishi, Looks like I’m caught. Though what do you think I’m here for my beloved Shuichi-chan?” 

 

Shuichi pauses.  _ What could he be here for? As a thief, he must be here to steal something. But what could it be? Considering the rumors it seems like he likes to both make a scene and puts a message at every heist he does. So chances are he’s here to steal from . . . us. But still, what would he steal to make a message and what kind of message is even trying to make? I didn’t think we did anything particularly bad recently, so what . . .? _ Shuichi shakes his head, “Well I don’t know exactly what, but I think you’re here to steal something. And I probably should tell the guards,” Shuichi looks over to the staff around the room as he says the last line.

 

Kokichi’s grip slightly tightens, “Aww, but why would you do that my beloved? It’s like they wouldn’t deserve it, flaunting their wealth like this. It’s practically begging to be stolen.”

 

Shuichi frowns, looking back at Kokichi, “I don’t approve of their flaunting either, but I still don’t want someone to steal from us.”

 

Kokichi’s face briefly blanks, but then it’s replaced with a smile in a second, “So  _ you’re _ the prince then.”

 

Shuichi’s eyebrows scrunch together, “I- yes?”

 

Kokichi’s grin feels almost malicious, “Well then, this just got a whole lot more fun.”

 

Shuichi feels a drop of sweat fall down the back of his neck, “Wha- what do you mean?” Kokichi just laughs. But despite his obvious malice, Shuichi can’t bring himself to stop dancing and break away from the thief.

 

Kokichi smirks, “How about a game?”

 

Shuichi squints at the thief as if that will answer all the question he has about the other boy, “What kind of game?”

 

Kokichi continues, “A super fun and simple one! If you win I won’t steal your crowns like originally planned. Buuut~ if I win I get to steal the crowns and you don’t get to say anything about this encounter.”

 

Shuichi nods hesitantly, “How do we play?”

 

Kokichi hums, twirling Shuichi, “Well we’re going to have to get out of here first.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

They had been going back and forth for hours in Shuichi’s room. Night has fallen. Constantly tying, it’s a complete waste of time. Yet Shuichi can’t bring himself to fully mind.  _ It’s actually nice to not be treated like royalty for once. He’s being rather crass, but I think this the most fun I've ever had. Most people wouldn’t act so childish even if they are a child. I know I shouldn’t be doing this. And lord help me if we get caught. But it’s rather refreshing. And I don't think I really want to stop. _ They keep at the game, but eventually despite everything, somehow Shuichi wins.

 

It doesn’t feel like winning for long when Kokichi says, “Aww, looks like I lost. Welp, I guess I won’t be stealing tonight. Guess it’s time for me to take my leave,” Kokichi walks to the door. 

 

Shuichi feels hurt by the thought that the other is going to leave just like that. He doesn’t know why, but he tries to stop the other regardless. He stumbles off his bed where they had both been sitting just a few moments before, “Wa-wait! You can’t go yet!”

 

Kokichi’s hand is on the door handle but he turns regardless, “And why’s that? I’m the Phantom Thief, shouldn’t you be calling the guards?”

 

Shuichi tries the stumble after him, “I- I. Just don’t leave, please.”

 

Kokichi releases the door handle. He saunters up to where Shuichi struggles to get up. Crouching down, “Well, well, well, looks like I stole something far more valuable than a crown my beloved.” 

 

Shuichi shakily gets up on his knees. The two gazing into the other’s eyes.  _ I’ve never noticed how pretty of a violet his eyes are. It’s like galaxies. Endless amounts of space, filled with mystery. _ Kokichi brushes his hand against Shuichi’s left cheek. He finds himself involuntarily leaning into it. They grow closer and their air mixes in between them. Eyes falling shut as lips connect. A soft touch, before leaning back and taking a breath. Then back in, a little more insistent. Hands finding their way around the other in front of them. A hand in the other’s long violet hair. Another hand sneaking its way under a dark shirt. Back slowly coming to hit the floor as the kiss becomes more intense. Enthusiasm and affection clear in their actions. Kokichi finds himself almost straddling the prince when he pulls back, breathless. Beholding the sight of the equally breathless prince. And off of his blushing and light smile and his expression of bliss and his eyes remain shut.

 

But unfortunately everything comes crashing back down on Kokichi, the entire reason why he’s here. He has a job to do, people who are relying on him to do it. And though the heart of the boy below him is invaluable, it won’t do the job. He looks to the nightstand, the crown sitting on there would do have to do. And though he said he wouldn’t, he figures that he’s lied once again. He looks back to the boy below him, almost remorsefully. Giving a silent prayer to see the other again in a better situation where he can allow himself to indulge like this. But Kokichi has never really believed in any deities anyways. So in a moment faster than one can acknowledge Kokichi is moving. Grabbing the crown and then out the window. He’s gone in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a dazed prince. 

 

Once Shuichi registers the disappearance of the thief it’s already too late. The thief is gone. He rushes to the open window and searches the horizon for the thief. Spotting a faint figure in the distance rushing away. The figure stops and turns to look at him and he knows at that moment who it is. The figure turns away and disappears over the castle wall. Shuichi closes the window and turns back to his room. His sees the missing crown and sighs, “Guess you couldn’t settle for stealing something else tonight, huh?”

 

Shuichi quietly cleans the mess the two had made in the game and, he flushes at the thought, their kiss. He sends his own silent prayer to see the other again. Though if he helps his uncle with his detective work, maybe he might have the chance to. A plan begins to formulate in the prince’s head. And he finds himself determined to see it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish


End file.
